


A Very Leverage Thanksgving

by livrelibre



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Hardison's idea to have a team Thanksgiving</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Leverage Thanksgving

**Author's Note:**

> Early season Leverage snippet I wrote around Thanksgiving 2010 and keep forgetting to post it on Thanksgiving.

It had been Hardison's idea to have a team Thanksgiving when he found out the others had no plans. "Nana always invited everyone over who didn't have a place to go. No one should be alone on Thanksgiving, especially when you really need to celebrate the things in your life to be thankful for." Eliot had gotten surprisingly into the idea after Hardison had rhapsodized about his nana's mac and cheese and sweet potatoes. "Candied yams with marshmallows, man? Now I'm not knockin' your Nana's cookin', but I've got a recipe that'll knock your socks off." Sophie probably caved because she could picture Nate sitting alone in the dark staring at a whiskey bottle all day. Parker looked at them all like they were ridiculous, but she'd never turn down free food. So that's how they all ended up in Nate's kitchen, Parker practicing her knife skills with Eliot’s good Henckels and Hardison stealing swipes of mashed potatoes while Eliot yelled at them all to get out of the kitchen. Sophie lounged on the couch, goading Nate into telling more stories about the improbable number of times he nearly caught her so that he barely glanced at the bottle of wine. The turkey was none the worse for wear after Parker's knife throwing target practice (though Hardison swore his heart would never be the same); she said it probably made it baste better, which Eliot allowed might be true, but only after he'd arm locked her with a dish towel and Sophie swept in to broker a truce. They converted Hardison's screens to two different movies, the Macy's parade and the football game because none of them could agree on a channel and spent the afternoon lying around stuffed and speculating on the possibilities of stealing a parade float. All in all, it was a day to be thankful.


End file.
